Chain Letter
by Phoenix Hiwatari Yami
Summary: Nora is on her computer one night and she gets a chain letter from one of her friends. Of course, she doesn't believe it and goes on a rampage about it only to find out it really is true. Will she stick to her word or not? ONESHOT KaixNora


My first story, I hope yall like it!!! R&R PLEASE!!! ONESHOT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora rolled her eyes and finished off her message before sending it to her friends and closing down the Internet. She had just received a private message chain letter about how some girl was raped and skinned by some crazy lunatic and how one girl would come and stare at you from on your ceiling only to suffocate you like she was suffocated and was more than ready to beat anybody's ass if they tried anything. Yawning, she walked out of her room calmly and headed for Kai's, him being one of the five people she had sent it to. She had been told to send it to ten people but she didn't feel like it so she didn't and she smirked in satisfaction as Kai laughed at what she said and told her to come on in.

"Nice Nora, very nice." He chuckled, smirking at her. She winked.

"It's the truth. I'll kick that guys ass, that girls ass and the other girls ass if they try anything. You should know by now that I don't give a damn. I'm also too dumb to know when to walk away so, if it really is true, that girl had best hurry her little ass along 'cause I'll fight her till I die and when I do oh hell dude, all hell's gonna break loose and I'll kick her ass for all eternity. Just like I told everyone."

"You're insane Nora, you know that right?" She smirked and winked at him.

"But you love me like that." Kai sighed.

"True, very true."

"Hey, I gotta get to bed. Mattie said she'd kick my ass if I was late for school again..." Laughing, Kai hugged Nora and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Alright, just be careful kay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Good, now go, get a move on Wolf." He said, Nora laughing as she walked out of his room and down the hall to hers. Slipping inside the brightly lit room, Nora pulled off her shirt and grasped one of Kai's she had stolen from him only to pull off her pants and slip into a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms that stuck to her hips and were an ass to get off. Yawning, she turned off her radio and her light before slipping into bed and moving her eyes up to her ceiling, seeing a little girl there. She gasped before smirking and flipping the girl the bird.

"Go away girl. If you try to kill me I'll make sure you remember me before I kick your ass for all eternity." She warned, sitting up right. The little girl ignored her warning and slid down from the ceiling, a knife in her hand. Nora rolled her eyes and pulled a long double-sided, black-bladed sword out of nowhere and stood, staring down at the girl in contempt. The girl leapt at her and Nora sidestepped, holding her sword out so that the girl sliced herself in half. She snatched the girls' knife and broke it before picking the girls upper body up and walking over to her window. Opening it, she threw the girls top half out and down the side of the cliff into the water before grasping one of her legs and chucking her lower half out as well, yawning. "HEY KAI! I JUST BEAT THAT GIRL THAT WAS SUFFOCATED UP! TOSSED HER OUT THE WINDOW TOO. NIGHT!" She called, shutting and locking her window, like always. Slipping back under her covers, she turned on her side to go sleep only to snap her eyes open as she heard something creak from behind her. Her keen golden eyes managed to work out to form of a man looming behind her, a bloodstained knife in one hand. Smirking, she rolled over and punched the guy right in the nuts before sitting up and yawning. She glared at him. "Try to rape me and I'll kill you very slowly and painfully." She said, the guy grasping her by he shirt and yanking her down onto the floor before pinning her down.

"Good luck girl." He breathed, yanking her pants off viciously. Nora rolled her eyes and drew in a deep breath, the guy not noticing until it was too late.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Almost instantly, her bedroom door was thrown open and Kai stood there, looking worried as hell for a second before he took in the scene and started to snarl unnaturally. "Kai, he's trying to rape me." She said, yawning. Snarling, Kai leapt at the man and knocked him to the ground, instantly punching him viciously. Nora grinned. "There's my man." She said, Kai shooting her a smirk before punching the man again and knocking him out. The Russian stood and pulled Nora to her feet, the girl pulling her pants back up, before smirking.

"So, how's about you stay with me tonight eh? I don't want to have to keep coming down here every five minutes to save your pretty little ass." Nora grinned.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't got the slightest clue as to where this came from so don't ask. PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YALL LIKED IT!!!!!!!


End file.
